1. Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to an electronic device. Particularly, the embodiments relate to a low voltage detection circuit and a memory device including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A storage device stores data under the control of a host device such as a computer, a smart phone, or a tablet PC. The storage device may include a memory device for storing data and a memory controller for controlling the memory device. The memory device may be a volatile memory device or a nonvolatile memory device,
In a volatile memory device, stored data is not retained when the power supply is interrupted. Examples of the volatile memory are a Static Random Access Memory (SRAM), a Dynamic RAM (DRAM), a Synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and the like.
In a nonvolatile memory device, stored data is retained even when the power supply is interrupted. Examples of the nonvolatile memory are a Read Only Memory (ROM), a Programmable ROM (PROM), an Electrically Programmable ROM (EPROM), an Electrically Erasable and Programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a Phase-change RAM PRAM), a Magnetic RAM (MRAM), a Resistive RAM (RRAM), a Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like. The nonvolatile memory device may include a low voltage detection circuit for sensing a voltage drop of a power voltage input from an external power supply.